in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Die with a T
Mr. Red, having enough of being scolded at with his wine addiction, he creates an agreement with Galaximus, stating she has to go on a normal food quantity diet in return, he removes wine out of his diet for a week. How long will this agreement last until one of them breaks down? Cast * Mr. Red * Agent Red * Galaximus * Cala Maria * Lola * Lana Story The story starts off... with Mr. Red sleeping on his computer, holding an empty wine bottle with a bunch of other wine bottles on his side. Galaximus and Agent Red stand there, with disappointment in their eyes * '' ''Agent Red: '''He has been in this state for 14 hours straight. How is he not dead yet from alcohol poisoning...? * '''Galaximus: '''I warned him.... serves him right. * '''Agent Red: '''Probably best for you to wake him up. I would, but I fear that he might yell at me. * '''Galaximus: '''RED! What on Earth are you doing?! * '''Mr. Red: '''AAAHHHHH!!! What the- what?! * '''Galaximus: '''You passed out again! No doubt because of your stupid habit! * '''Mr. Red: '''What? Everybody has a habit! My god, I feel so hungover... (About to fall back asleep before rising up again when Galaximus slams her fist on his table) * '''Galaximus: '''Not everyone has habits! If you think your theory is correct, prove to me that I too have a habit! * '''Mr. Red: '''Gee, I dunno. Let me think about it... (suddenly slams his fist on the table and points at her) YOU EAT MORE THAN TWELVE THOUSAND CALORIES A '''DAY! '''That’s almost four times he average calorie count! * '''Galaximus: '''For your information, big girls like me have to eat a lot! It helps me fight that Gang! * '''Mr. Red: '''You can shapeshift into whatever size you wish! You can practically CHANGE your appetite, for god sake! * '''Agent Red: '''I don’t want to be involved into this... (walks away) * '''Galaximus: '''At least I can do that! You could never stop your habit, even if you tried! * '''Mr. Red: Oh, I WILL try, under the condition that you start a normal food diet! Done?! * Galaximus: 'Fine! You got yourself a deal! * '''Mr. Red: '''Good! (They both firmly shake hands and go on their separate ways) ''Monday, March 2nd, 2017. 6:07:46 AM Mr. Red wakes up from his bed * 'Mr. Red: '(Yaawwwnnn) Ugh. This day is going to suck badly... Meanwhile, in Galaximus’ bedroom '' * '''Galaximus: '''A normal diet? Squid- this might be a challenge. * '''RED Chef: '''I’m surprised you actually want to do this. So I’d thought I do something simple to start off your diet! (Shows some scrambled eggs mixed with spinach and onions, along with a glass of orange juice) Ta-da! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, great. That looks deee-licious. *she slowly chews on the eggs, then takes a sip of orange juice* How hard can this be? * '''RED Chef: '''Bon appetite and wish you the best of luck in your diet! (Walks towards Mr. Red) Hello, sire! * '''Mr. Red: '(pushes the RED Chef) Shut up. Any assignments for today, m’lord? * '''Galaximus: '''Well, I could use a little bit of me-time. I’ve been thinking about destruction- and consuming fleeing victims- *she grimaces, thinking about her deal, and breathes in* I could use a day to just let it all hang out. * '''Mr. Red: '''Understood. Now I will be returning to my private quarters. If you hear screaming, ignore it. That would be my rage for quitting wine. Good day. (Proceeds to storm away) * '''Galaximus: ''*Proceeds to lie down* I gotta think of something else. ''Galaximus hears a knock on the door. She goes to answer it. * Lola: 'Hello, Galaximus. I didn’t want to sell you cookies, but the scoutmaster insisted we do it. * '''Lana: '''Do you want any? * '''Galaximus: '''Wait, why are you girls selling cookies? * '''Lola: '''We are Bluebell Scouts! We sell cookies to raise money! * '''Galaximus: '''Normaly, I would shoo you away, but you what? In my state, I could use a box! Here. *she gets out a dollar, and shrinks it so it‘s normal size for Lola and Lana* Will that cover it? * '''Lana: '''Good enough for a box! *she hands one to Galaximus* Thanks! I guess you aren’t as big a meanie as they say! * '''Galaximus: '''Not for now, at least. Bye, girls! Good luck with your sales! * '''Lola and Lana: '''Bye! *they leave* ''As she is about to eat the cookies, she heard some screaming far away from here, starting to get louder. She dismisses the idea and, before she can have a bite, Mr. Red, wearing roller skates, grabs the cookies before slamming to a nearby wall * '''Mr. Red: '''Ow... * '''Galaximus: '''Red! What are you doing?! * '''Mr. Red: '''I was 'rollerskating to try and keep the thought of wine out of my mind until my spy gave me a tip about you cheating on our deal. (voice breaking) This hurts... * '''Galaximus: '''You mean to tell me I can’t even eat cookies!? * '''Agent Red: '''They are high in sugar! (Galaximus looks up to see Agent Red on the ceiling using suction cups) I’m waiting for a demotion right now. ''Tueday, March 3rd, 2017. 9:37:05 PM. In the swimming area, Mr. Red is pacing around the pool with a concentrated look on his face, concerning Cala Maria (who is in the pool) * 'Cala Maria: '''What’s with you, huh? * '''Mr. Red: '''It already has been a day since I removed alcohol out of my diet and I’m already feeling different. It’s like I’m suffering alcohol withdrawal! ... You never heard of such a substance, have you? * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Wait, you gave up drinking? * '''Mr. Red: '''I was so tired of Galaximus scoffing over me for my drinking addiction, I told her I will quit drinking under the condition that she eats normal quantities of food! * '''Cala Maria: '''I can sense that squid cracking. Put me on a diet, and I would likely lose it too. * '''Mr. Red: '''I’m already starting to lose it right now! What activities do YOU do to keep your mind off of things you want? * '''Cala Maria: '''I, for one, just take a nice swim. That always clears my mind. * '''Mr. Red: '''Okay! (Jumps into the pool, clothes still on) * '''Cala Maria: '''Now, all you gotta do is chill out. Eventually, the sernity of it all will take that obsession of yours off your mind. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Uh, see ya? Category:Stories ''Dark Jaiden heads inside the lair and knocks at Galaximus' room's door. * 'Galaximus: '''Dark Jaiden- you gotta help me! I think I’m gonna lose my mind! * '''RED Chef: '''She only had a hamburger with a side of oven-baked fries and she only ate them in normal size! How is it not enough for her? * '''Galaximus: '''It’s not the same! I try and eat some Bluebell Scout cookies, but even that isn't allowed! * '''RED Chef: '''With all due respect, girlscout cookies, wether intended to or not, sometimes have a lot of sugar in it nowadays... I guess Mr. Red wants to play unfair, eh? Hehe... * '''Galaximus: '''Well, if he wants to hinder me, I should hinder him right back! HAHAHA! ''Wednesday, March 4th, 2017. 9:49:18 AM Mr. Red, starting to get desperate, sneakily enters his computer lab and sees a red vault with a sticker that said “Mr. Red’s Emergency Wine Storage.” Mr. Red then enters the code, 2-0-7-8, And attempts to open it.... with no avail * '''Mr. Red: '''What the-? Either I’m starting to get weak from alcohol withdrawal or- (Galaximus interrupts him) * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, hello, Red. What are you up to, huh? * '''Mr. Red: '''Um, oh, uhhh- C-Checking to see if anyone stole my wine...? * '''Galaximus: '''Oh, is that right? I was thinking- we should celebrate how far we have gone with our bet with a party tonight! It'll be a lot of fun- with tons of wine.... * '''Mr. Red: '''Oh, reall- (Slaps himself) Waaaaait a second... It has only been TWO days. I’VE been planning to keep my no-wine diet for a week! Man, all that time sober for a few days has wisen me up. * '''Galaximus: '''And all this time on a diet has been killing me! But I refuse to lose to the likes of you! I, Galaximus, shall never back down, you hear! * '''Mr. Red: '''Crystal clear. The main question is- WHO CHANGED TH PASSCODE ON MY WINE STORAGE! * '''Agent Red: '''That would be me, m’lord. Galaximus gave me the order... * '''Galaximus: '''If you are gonna sabotage me, Red, then I shall do the same to you! * '''Mr. Red: '''If I weren’t so afraid of you, you would’ve been a dead man! * '''Galaximus: '''MWUHAHAHA! I could crush you flat, and you could not dream of doing a thing about it! * '''Evil Inkling #1929: '''Lady Galaximus, control yourself! It's not worth it! * '''Mr. Red: '''Yeah! Listen to Inkling 1929! * '''Agent Red: '''How did you remember that? * '''Mr. Red: '''Don’t ask.